I. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates generally to the field of prosthesis and, more particularly, to a hinging breast implant with variable size. 
II. Description of the Related Art. 
In general, modern breast implants do not allow the implant to be variably sized either during or after surgery. As such, people who desire to change the overall size and shape of their breasts must have major surgery if they desire to change the overall size and shape of their breast.  